1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to networks and methods for accessing call management profiles.
2. Description of the Background
Competition among telephone service providers in conjunction with recent technological advancements has resulted in a plethora of enhanced calling features and services available to telecommunications customers. Consequently, the typical telecommunications customer may become easily confused when trying to differentiate the various features and services. This potential confusion is exacerbated by the fact that the knowledge regarding the particular services and features to which the customer subscribes, i.e., the subscriber's call management profile, resides with the telecommunications network and not the telephone device itself. Accordingly, the customer is unable to easily and efficiently access his call management profile to review and/or modify its settings. Rather, the customer is typically required to configure his profile through the involved process of the telephone service provider. Such a process is typically inefficient and confusing for the customer because of the inability to visualize and interact with the call management profile. While these drawbacks apply to individuals trying to manage their personal call management profiles, they are especially acute for persons responsible for coordinating a large number of lines, such as a telecommunications manager for a large entity, such as a business or institution.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a manner in which persons may easily and efficiently access their call management profiles such that they may, for example, view or modify the parameters of the profile. Moreover, there exists a need for a relatively user-friendly manner in which to allow customer to interface with their call management profiles.